I'll never tell
by Red Muse
Summary: My first ficcy ever! It's about Lani and the weird dreams she keeps on having. The first chapter doesn't start the plot, but it'll open later. R&R no flames, but tips are more that welcome.


Little notes- My very first fic! I'm excited how this will turn out! I really love FFIX!

Now for the disclaimer- Square owns Final Fantasy and all the characters featured in their games. 

^^ - Please hear me out? No flames, pretty please…

~ Blood Sinned ~ 

I'll never tell 

~ Requiem to the leftovers ~

__

I saw that dream again this night. I see it all the time. It's annoying. 

In this dream, I see a figure walking in an old house. I can see its body and I identified it, but yet I don't know who it is… This figure is awfully familiar, its body I mean, and that's what bothers me. I can see its body, but not its face. Maybe that's why I don't know who it is. I can sense it is someone I know or knew , but who could it be…?

Anyway, the figure walks to a rusty old metal door and opens it. Behind the door is just bright light and I can't see nothing, but I hear talking. Some one is talking with the figure in a language that I can't understand. When the light fades away, I see lizards. Lots of lizards. Big and small ones, some of them are walking on their hind legs, some with all fours. It's confusing. Then, a city ,that I've never seen before, appears out of nowhere. I can hear those lizards talking to each other in their own language, which happens to be identical with the language that the figure spoke earlier. Then comes the weirdest part, a lizard kid comes to me and starts to laugh. But soon, its laughing turns into crying. When I look at the city, its all burned and demolished, bodies of the lizard people lying around the streets. I can feel the kid ,that came to me, pulling my arm. I turn to it and see it talking, though I cannot hear what it says. That kid is so, familiar, except I've never seen it in real life. Suddenly, the kid leaves and I start to follow it. It runs into a forest, where I see the kid getting caught by some sort of knights. Then comes the darkness. I can't see a thing, but like in the light, I hear things, this time it's not talking… I hear cries of pain. I hear cracks, just like when a wooden stick snaps… or a bone… And just like that, the screams end. There's only silence.

After a moment, I feel something dripping to my head. I touch the stuff and I find out that it's blood. But where was it coming from? From the lizard kid that was abducted? I look up and I see the figure that I saw in the house. The figure is holding something in its hands. A pendant of some sort. After that, the dream ends and I wake up.

This dream comes to me every time I fall asleep. And who's dream is it? It surely isn't mine. I know no one from it. Not any of the places nor the lizard people. It's kinda scary when you think of it. Odd creatures, odd places… odd… everything… Speaking of odd… Many unusual things started happening a few weeks ago, like monster re-population and unexplainable deaths of young women. Alexandrian government thinks that these two things have a connection. 

And as an compulsive counterclaim to Alexandria's government , Lindblum's regent maintains that these two things have nothing in common with each other. The regent says, that the deaths are obviously murders and the monster re-population is just a bad coincidence. 

It's true that Regent Cid Fabool has been acting quite strangely after these events took place.

Some nobles think that he's corrupted or possessed by the monsters. Although, I couldn't care less what those rich snobs think. I'm happy as long as there are bounties for me to pick off. Except, that nowadays I have a threat to become the hunted instead of the hunter. You see, Treno's been doing some reformations to their crime fighting operations. Some of the bounties on the Top Ten- list have been raised dramatically. As s great example; Red, the bounty for his head is raised to hundred thousand gil! And that's a hell lot of money we're talking about. Just think, that were the other bounty hunters and bounty huntress' crazed from the easy money source… they were. I haven't heard of Red after he fled from here. It's understandable, considering that there are over twenty bounty hunters after his head. I would've done the same thing.

And these aren't the only things that have been happening in here. The lil' Queen Garnet got married with that monkey boy Zidane.. My opinion is that the weddings were a way too over exaggerated. Or so I get to understand from what I've heard. I wasn't invited, only Red was. I don't know did he go there or not.

Also, that knucklehead tin bucket Steiner got married too, with that one-eyed -what's-her-name general.

So did the rat Crescent with another rat called Iron-Tail something.

Everybody are getting married, cept' me!

No, not the lonely bounty huntress Lani. No, no, no, I'm a goddamn leftover

That's one of the reasons I'm moping in this dump. I'm drowning my social problems in booze. You should try it too, ya know. Not only a leftover bounty huntress, I'm also a class üno drunk.

"Requiem to the leftovers…"

"Did you say something Lani?"

"Yes, but that's none of you concern what I said. So piss off old timer."

The elderly bartender frowned at Lani's remark and decided to move away from her, starting to clean the empty glasses.

Lani gazed to the bottom of her glass. Only a small golden layer of whisky was left there. Ruthlessly she downed it and let out a loud burp. 

"Hey, old geezer, gimme another one! Now man!" ,she yelled smacking the glass down on the counter

"Lani, I think you've had enough.", bartender Korzar said "You should get going now." 

He took the stained glass out of her warm hands and put it aside. "Seriously Lani, you're young. You shouldn't be sulking around in places like this. You are only wasting your best years on nothing. Let go of the past. Live to the future. That's my motto, it has never failed me.", he said "You'll meet him someday. Don't worry."

Lani glared at Korzar and laughed a drunken laugh, "Yeah, right! Like you old fart could know how I feel! Don't start giving me any goddamn lectures, I'm tired of them. Everybody keeps on going over about the same crap that they'd know how I feel. But you know what? They don't! So shut up and gimme a fucking drink!"

Bartender Korzar sighed. He's used to deal with drunks, mostly he talks soft with them when he want's them out the bar without evolving a fight. Lani's case is different. He feels sorry for her. Almost everybody knew that she liked the Flaming Amarant. Except she didn't like him as a boyfriend, she liked him more as a father or a big brother. 

Lani was found as an orphan, near the outskirts of Dali. She was brought here in Treno by some black market dealers. She was sold, with a small price, to an orphanage where she grew up. At the age of six Lani escaped the orphanage and was led into the thieves cult. There she met Amarant. Amarant, who was over ten years older than her, took her in. Amarant taught her how to survive in this world, but the usage of the great axes she learned by herself. Lani is a self-educated killer. 

"Lani… Go home girl. This is no place for you."

"Shuddap! Give me the drink! NOW!", Lani growled, gripping her Rune Axe, "I wont leave until you give me the drink." 

Korzar was determined, the girl's got to go.

"I didn't want it this way…", he paused, "Mjolnir, take her out!"

A broad shouldered giant walked next to Lani and grabbed her.

"Hey! Y-you big ape! Lemme go! Put me down!!

Lani struggled to get out of the his grasp, she kicked and punched the well-built giant with no effort.

At the front door, Mjolnir kicked it open and tossed Lani on the hard sidewalk.

"Get going home little girl. Don't let me see your face here again.", Mjolnir's cold husky voice echoed loud in the alley.

He walked in and slammed the door shut behind him. 

Lani tottered up and started screaming, "You fucking idiot! I hate you! I hate you all! Do you hear me?! I hate you! You're gonna get it someday!" Her shivering voice faded into the freezing winter air. For a moment she blankly stared at the cobbled sidewalk, but the cold forced her to end her gazing. Clumsily she picked up her axe and placed it into its sheath. She turned up to north and started walking .

Lani wobbled down the alley towards her so called home. Her little clothing provided no protection against the gusting blizzards. She shivered and rubbed her arms in cold. The snow under her high heeled shoes rasped in the rhythm of her walking, it sounded like the nymph's singing. A song came up to her. First she started humming its melody. Soon, the gentle humming turned into singing, "… another you and me… another revolutionary heavenly romance…waiting for the last waltz…. And so it seems… we won't find the solution, confusion leads the… dance …we're waiting for the last… waltz…". A crystallised tear fell down on her cheek. The short and familiar way to her home now seemed so long and bizarre. Her heart started to ache. She felt lost. Her mind drifted into his family, to the thieves cult and Amarant. Both of them are gone. Amarant, her 'brother', is a refugee and the cult was brought down by the military strength of Treno. Again she had become an orphan. 

After the endless 'via dolorosa', she arrived at her residence. Lani opened the door and felt warmth flooding out of the opening. Even in her drunken stage, she could recognise something familiar in the air. Something,… relaxing. She sneaked into her living room and peeked in from the doorway. 

"_It… it's … I…"_, she couldn't believe her eyes, _"…that's not… what I think it is… I'm drunk an I'm seeing things."_ , she gently rubbed her eyes. _"It is…what I think it is!"_

…TBC….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

The first chapter is finished! 

Tell me what you like!

I know it ended in a fly, but I wrote it in a hurry.

Who do you think Lani saw in her living room?

If I get at least one review, I'll write the next chapter.

See ya!

^^Blood Sinned^^ 


End file.
